Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous
This page contains certain questions about the Straw Hat Pirates based on subtle information. Miscellaneous Information Specific Numbers *Monkey D. Luffy: 01 *Roronoa Zoro: 02 *Nami: 03 *Usopp: 04 *Sanji: 05 *Tony Tony Chopper: 06 *Nico Robin: 07 *Franky: 08 *Blizzard: 09 *Brook: 10 *Monkey D. Aika: 11 *Kumi: 12 Specific Colors This question is about each crew member having a specific color. *Monkey D. Luffy: Red *Roronoa Zoro: Green *Nami: Orange *Usopp: Yellow *Sanji: Blue *Tony Tony Chopper: Pink *Nico Robin: Purple *Franky: Light Blue *Blizzard: White *Brook: Black and White *Monkey D. Aika: Light Red *Kumi: Brown Specific Smells *Monkey D. Luffy: Smells like meat *Roronoa Zoro: Smells like steel *Nami: Smells like mikan and money *Usopp: Smells like gunpowder *Sanji: Smells like cigarettes and seafood *Tony Tony Chopper: "How should I know?!" *Nico Robin: Smells like flowers *Franky: Smells like cola *Blizzard: Smells like peanut butter and white fur *Brook: Smells like tea *Monkey D. Aika: Smells like dog fur and cookies *Kumi: Smells like cream fur Favorite Type of Island and Season *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Favorite Food *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Least Favorite Food *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Nationalities *Monkey D. Luffy: Brazilian *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Blood Type *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Bathing *Monkey D. Luffy: Once a week *Roronoa Zoro: Once a week *Nami: Every day *Usopp: Once every three days *Sanji: Every day *Tony Tony Chopper: Once every three days *Nico Robin: Every day *Franky: Once every three days *Blizzard: Once a week *Brook: Once a week *Monkey D. Aika: Every day *Kumi: Every day Location of Origin *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Typical Hours of Sleep This question asks what each crew member's sleep schedule is. *Monkey D. Luffy: No set time (~5 hours) *Roronoa Zoro: 4 AM to 7 AM (3 hours + naps) *Nami: 11 PM to 7 AM (8 hours) *Usopp: 1 AM to 8 AM (7 hours) *Sanji: 12 AM to 5 AM (5 hours) *Tony Tony Chopper: 9 PM to 7 AM (10 hours + naps) *Nico Robin: 11 PM to 6 AM (7 hours) *Franky: 1 AM to 9 AM (8 hours) *Blizzard: No set time (~6 hours) *Brook: 12 AM to 5 AM (5 hours) *Monkey D. Aika: 8 PM to 7 AM (12 hours) *Kumi: 8 PM to 7 AM (12 hours) Cooking Specialties *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: *Franky: *Blizzard: *Brook: *Monkey D. Aika: *Kumi: Trivia * Category:Subpages